Damage Control
by puzzled piece
Summary: Sakura is frantic because of an upcoming high school reunion, Sasuke did some unneeded damage control, and now perverts are staring at Sakura. Oh and Karin's there.


(07.01.11)

**Summary**: Sakura is frantic because of an upcoming high school reunion, Sasuke did some unneeded damage control, and now perverts are staring at Sakura. Oh and Karin's there.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Theme**: AU

**Prompt**: "What are you so desperate for?"

**A/N: **I am not late! It's 11 in the evening here! :D This place has the latest time zone in the world and our country-hopping thing is not working out for me. Oh, the joy of changing time zones every 2 days!

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys!<em>

_This is Ino! So after careful consideration, we've decided to have the high school reunion on July 1st and we're inviting all of you to come! It'll be at the Ichiraku Hotel and the meeting place will be in the Ramen Section of the hotel (as per Naruto's request). Please do RSVP so we can have a head count!_

_XOXO,_

_Yamanaka Ino_

Sakura carefully reads and rereads the message (that was sent to her ages ago), before delicately setting her phone down on the end table and proceeding to shout every curse she knew of while trashing about on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke inquires in his customary impassive manner, raising his brow slightly in a puzzled fashion.

Sakura—whose form was turned away from him—rolls over only to see his…organ of copulation.

"Why are you naked?" Sakura splutters, covering her eyes.

Sasuke only points to the towel he was holding in a bored manner.

"Just get dressed already!" She groans in an agitated manner. Thankfully, he complied without a word.

After a few moments of contemplating, Sakura gets up from the bed and heads to their walk-in closet, and in her part of the closet.

Looking on at her many formal dresses, she smirks. Time to dress to 'impress'.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke walks back into their room, the first thing he sees is a green dress. Not just any green dress but a green <em>spandex<em> dress. He recognized it immediately as the gift that the spandex freak gave Sakura for her birthday.

"Sakura."

She ignores him, of course. Agitated, Sasuke walks on the huge pile of dresses varying from elegant and simple to frilly and colorful that were scattered everywhere, and walks towards his frenzied lover.

Reaching for her frantic hands, he holds them in place.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"My high school reunion's tomorrow and you know how I felt about my high school life." She says in a quiet but audible voice.

"You hated it so much you didn't attend your graduation." He replies in his customary deadpan, loosening his grip on her wrists.

She grins at the memory, before proceeding with her task.

Sighing at her actions, he asks, "Why are you worrying so much for a high school reunion?"

"You don't know those people like I do. They're bitches, they're all jerks, and they ruined my life." She snaps, by way of explanation.

"Then why are you so desperate to impress them?"

"…"

"Why would you want their approval if you hate them?" He presses on.

"I just have to." She says stubbornly.

Sighing at the girl once more, he silently places one of his hands at her back and the other below her knees before carrying her form bridal style.

Caught by surprise, Sakura struggles at first before relaxing in submission.

She was asleep even before he got to bed.

Placing her down gently and covering her with a blanket, he smirks before surveying the mess Sakura made.

The next morning, Sakura was brought to wakefulness by the sounds of the shower running.

Cracking her eyelids open, she is surprised to see a fancy-looking box beside her. Carefully taking the lid off of the box, she is thrown into shock at the sight of the contents. The prettiest dress in the world.

Jumping up from the bed, she runs to the bathroom, stopping just in front of the door.

She bites her upper lip, debating whether she should just wait for him to finish or walk right in to thank him.

Shrugging, she goes in anyways.

* * *

><p>"You look happy." Karin says as soon as Sakura entered Karin's car.<p>

Sakura smiles at her best friend. "Karin, dear, why wouldn't I be happy?"

Karin tilts her head in a puzzled manner and replies, "It's your high school reunion and you think the people there are bitches and jerks who ruined your life."

Sakura laughs slightly at the fact that Karin probably knew more about her than anyone else.

"Why are you going with us anyway? I mean, I would've invited you if I could've but I couldn't."

Karin smiles wickedly, as if she knew something Sakura didn't. Considering it was Karin, she probably did.

"I'm Naruto's date tonight." Karin says nonchalantly.

"…How the hell did that happen?" Sakura asks incredulously.

Karin laughs slightly. "You'll find out soon." She says cryptically, grinning at the murderous look her friend gave her.

"Why _did_ you choose to ride with me today? You and Saucy had a fight?" She teased lightly, changing the subject. Of course she knows about Sakura's temper, she just chooses to hide her fear with a little bit of light teasing.

"We didn't. I just wanted to surprise him with how ravishing I look in this dress."

Now it was Sakura's turn to smile wickedly. The only reason why she had been so frantic in choosing what to wear was because she wanted to wear the ugliest thing she could find. Guess she forgot to tell him that her former high school 'buddies' were perverts too.


End file.
